


Masters Mark (Zed x Reader)

by Willowflam3



Category: League of Legends
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Defloweration, Degradation, DomSub, Dominant, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Power Dynamic, Power Exchange, Rough Sex, Sex, Submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflam3/pseuds/Willowflam3
Summary: Weakness is condemned by the order of the Shadow, will Master Zeds punishment result in death or worse?
Relationships: Zed/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Zed is hot no cap (not Zed mains y’all are incels no front)

How you haven’t been killed long ago is a mystery to you as the Order of the Shadow condemns and looks down upon weakness. 

Sweeping the lantern-light hallways of the temple has become your main task since you were excluded from most training sessions. You grip your broomstick a little tighter, you didn’t measure up to your brothers and sisters of the order and the shadow technique is something you just can’t seem to master.

Although, you were here on your own volition, wishing to stand up to Iona’s oppressors along Master Zed. He, who is willing to go against their lands balance, against the Eye of twilight and the Kinkou to protect it. 

Thinking of your master sends a shiver down your spine, in fear and..intrigue.  
You sigh and keep cleaning the temples hallways. 

„As if he’s ever look at me with anything but disgust.“ You whisper to yourself.

-

Later you pass by the training grounds to see Kayn, the most promising student of Zeds, focused on his training. You watch his perfectly executed attacks in awe, wishing you’d have his natural talent. You keep walking, lost in thought, until one of your elder brothers softly grabs you by the shoulder.

„Y/N..“ his voice sounds eerily pitying.

You look up at him and he continues.

„Master Zed wishes to see you, hurry to his study after you’ve finished your tasks.“

You nod silently and remove his hand from your shoulder.

„I’m gonna be ok, I’ve been expecting this.“

After you whisper a ‚thank you‘ he turns to join the other students training. You’ve finished your cleaning and tidying of the Orders chambers a while ago. Shakily you take the empty stairways up to your masters study. You do not know how he’ll punish you. Will you be killed? Cast out of the Order? Or worse?  
You expected this yet your breathing gets increasingly more sporadic the closer you get to the end of the last hallway. Your clammy hands carefully knock on the tall wooden door and a quiet yet demanding voice welcomes you inside.

You look down at the floor as you enter his study and you close the door behind you as softly as humanly possible.

„You’re here already, Y/N?“

His deep voice makes you shiver and you fearfully shut your eyes close.

„Yes, Master. I saw to finish my work as quickly as I could.“

As best as you tried to hide your fear your shaking hands revealed it to him. You look up at Zed to find him staring you up and down. He gets up from his chair and takes a few steps towards you.

„Why do you think you’re here, Y/N?“

The closer he steps towards you the more pressure you feel to answer. You step back until you’re pressed tightly against the heavy  
Wooden door. You try to speak but no words escape scape your lips, frozen in fear you gaze into the glowing crimson eyes behind his cold Metal mask.

He roughly grabs you by the neck and pulls you towards him.

„You really have no clue?“

He sounds angry yet..sad. You take in a shaky breath before you whisper:

„I’m too weak, I’m a shame to our temple, your Order and you, Master Zed.“

He stays silent for a little too long so you continue.

„I can be grateful you even called me here, I’m not worthy of your time, Master. I apologise.”

His grip around your neck softens yet his mask prevents you from seeing any shift of emotion.  
His armoured Hand glides from your neck, to your throat, down to your chest. Your heart pounds loudly against your rib cage, you’re sure even he can hear it. Fearing for your life you didn’t reject any of his touches. His other hand caresses your waist and a feeling besides fear arises in the bottom of your stomach.

Desire.

His hands both travel to your breasts, first caressing them softly but without warning his touches get rougher. When you still don’t let any sound escape your lips he, annoyed almost frustrated moves them und your garments.

„Master..“ you whisper so quietly he almost misses it.

You press your thighs together in anticipation and shakily lean into his rough touches.

„Close your eyes.“ he commands and without hesitation, you comply.

His indecent touches continue and one of his hands move down to the seams of your hakama. Too distracted by this you barely notice the warm breath on your neck until the soft fabric of your top is harshly pulled to the side and teeth mark your pale skin. You feel hot droplets of blood dripping down your neck yet you dare not open your eyes.

His hand moves between your legs, yet above your clothes. Lust and desire clouding your judgement, you grind against his hand in pathetic desperation.

„M-Master..“

„Pathetic.“

He removes his hand and the clinking of armor being dropped to the floor fills the room.  
His hands swiftly move underneath your kimono, nothing but your already soaked undergarments separating you two. His strong, calloused hands caress your shaking thighs before slipping into your panties. As if surprised by your excitement you feel him hesitate. He pushes two fingers inside you at once, earning a pained moan from you. Your quiet moaning continues until he touches a certain spot. You arch your back and even sweeter sounds escape your lips so he keeps attacking it with his skilled hand. Close to climaxing your knees begin to give out and your moans get more desperate.

“Master... close..”

His hand moves faster, you lean into his touch, your legs begin to shake and just before you can come he swiftly pulls away his hand.  
Confused you open your eyes. His soiled Hand roughly grabs your hair and pulls you towards him until your faces are only a few inches away from each other. You have to tiptoe in order to be face to face with the older man.

„Did I allow you to open your eyes?“ you hear anger in his voice.

You submissively shake your head only to be violently pushed to your knees. His raw strength scares and arouses you simultaneously. Without hesitation he roughly pushes you against his still clothed length. Your shaking hands move up to clumsily untie the rope holding up his lower garments. The fabric falls to the floor to reveal muscular thighs and scarred skin. His member now resting on your face. His sheer size impresses you and makes you subconsciously open your legs a little wider.  
Slowly you lick his length from its base all the way to the top. You doubt you can take his entire length in but it’s not like you’d have any say in that. You let your tongue swirl around his tip before softly bobbing up and down, only taking in about half of his length. He yanks you by the hair, a loud pop as you’re separated from his cock. 

“Open.”

You can hear the arousal in his voice and you once again comply with his orders. You open your mouth and stick out your tongue slightly and he pushes his member inside. As soon as he hits the back of your throat you instinctively pull your head back. You cough a little before tightly pushes your head and body against the door. Your shaking hands grip his thighs and he pushes his member inside once again., the door preventing you from acting on your gag reflex. Your tear filled eyes gaze up to him but his mask once again prevents you from seeing his expression. After a while the pain starts to feel good and your hips unconsciously shake with the rhythm of his thrusts. His breathing gets more ragged and noticing the shaking of your hips made him chuckle sadistically.

“Such a slut.”

His words sent a shiver down you spine and your legs open wider in response and your hands move down to touch yourself. You’re abruptly interrupted by him holding your nose. Shocked you look up to his metal mask and strong torso, finding no answers. Your nails dig into his thighs and he answers after a small moan, dick pushed deep into your throat.

“No...touching.”

Shaking you remove your hand from your crotch. He lets you breathe through your nose again but the few short breaths are just not enough. You resist the urge to touch yourself while he keeps fucking your face. Lightheaded by the lack of oxygen you couldn’t help but be impressed by his stamina. After what felt like an eternity you finally hear his laboured breathing through the mask, he must be getting close.

„Disgusting whore..“

His thrusting became more and more desperate, he pulls out and rapidly strokes his length to come into your mouth and onto your lips. Your shaking hands push the overflowing semen into your mouth, you swallow and open your mouth to show him your compliance.

The tall man looks down on you, a satisfied hum escapes him. He gestures you to stand up and you quickly get up, unsatisfied, legs still shaking, thighs pressed together. You await further orders but he turns around to walk back to his desk.

“Master-!”

He stops for just a second and looks back at you.

“You don’t deserve to cum, slut.“

You know this was your order to leave but oh was it difficult. You desired him, him and his touch. He could kill you where you stand so you comply. 

Against your desires you open the wooden door and hurriedly leave his study, without looking back.

Desperate to get back to your chambers you hurry down the stone staircases of the temple. Tending to your arousal wasn’t something you could do in the Orders hallways. As you turn your head to look both ways to cross a hallway you feel a sharp sting on your neck. You hiss at the pain but all your lustful mind can think of is him.

“Masters Mark..”


	2. Chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M-more:<

A fresh breeze softly wakes you from your slumber. Hours of hard labour await you, only to be punished further by Master Zed. You almost expectantly rub your thighs together as you get out of bed. Was it really punishment? You sigh softly as you put on your clothes, today you’re tasked with organising and cleaning the weaponry. Your body still feels sore from yesterday so you can’t help but dread the incoming work.

-

With a disgusted look you wipe off dried blood from kunai and katanas, how the other students weren’t able to just clean their weapons after their lessons is a mystery to you.

“If they’d just...I wouldn’t have to do all this..” you whisper to yourself.

As your pass and the sun gets lower on the horizon your intrigue rises. The closer you got to meeting him again the more nervous you got, fixing and checking your hair in the polished steel, wondering if he’d prefer you with a different set of clothes. Cold hands lay down the last kunai and your heartbeat quickens.

You wonder if you’ve been dreading or expecting this as you take quiet steps up the stone staircase. Before you can take a turn to reach Master Zeds study the corner of your eye catches glimpse of a shadow, down another hallway.

“M-Master?” your voice cracks in panic and now red faced you wish you never spoke.

You swiftly follow the slender figure, down halls you didn’t know of, past stone carvings previously unseen. The suns been down for a while now and it gets harder and harder to follow the shadow.

After what felt like an eternity you reach a inconspicuous wooden door, delicate carvings cover it wholly and a beautiful golden handle glistens even in the candle lit hallways. You look around, the shadow nowhere to be seen. Carefully you knock on the door, a dampened voice welcomes you inside.

You watch the masked man Inside closely as you quietly close the door behind you. The older mans chambers are nothing short of beautiful. Silken fabrics adorn his bed and ceiling, the scent of luxurious incense fills the room to a point where you get dizzy and an assortment of candles light the otherwise dark room. Sitting on a divan, absentmindedly reading a novel, was no other than him. You watch him slowly look up to greet you with a nod. He places the novel on a nearby table. He isn’t wearing his usual armour. Tight black fabric reveals his well crafted muscles. Nothing but his face, still covered by the cold metal mask is left to your imagination. In your admiration you don’t notice his shadow, him, behind you.

Ice cold hands rest on your waist, you flinch but try not to show your fear...or anticipation?  
His hand move up to cup your breasts until they reach your throat, you quiver from the cold touch and give his true self a yearning look. His warm hands, strong torso and tensed muscles. He takes demanding steps towards you until he is just within your reach. Against you desires you dare not touch him, not without permission.

“What are you here for, Y/N?” his tone of voice is almost belittling.

You quiver under the sensual touches of his shadow, legs pressed together you give him a desperate look.

“To obey you..”

His real hand roughly grabs you by the jaw, his actions are enough to make you lose all inhibitions.

“You can’t help it, submitting to the strong..“

He lets go and you feel his shadow roughly remove your clothing. You can hear fabric ripping but your attention is elsewhere.  
With ripped up fabric at your feet his shadow continues to explore your body. You wish you could scream at your master that you want him and only him but your obedience keeps you in your place. As the shadows hands move between your legs you can’t help but let out a pathetic whimper. You squirm underneath it’s touch, sweet moans escaping your lips until the shadow suddenly disappears. Out of breath, you shoot Master Zed a confused look but he only gestures you to follow him to the divan. Embarrassed you cover what you can with your hands, quietly tiptoeing after the tall man. He gestured you to turn around. Contrary to the shadows cold touch his warm hands make you lean into the touch. Your forearms atop one another you feel his strong hands tying a silken ribbon tightly around your wrists. Without hands to cover your body you can’t help but turn a crimson red. Your unsteady breathing seems way too loud in the otherwise quiet room. The incense fills your senses and the deeper his hands wander the more you forget yourself.

“Master..please..”

His right hands stops moving between your legs as his left softly moves up to your throat. He applies pressure, enough to make you crave more. He leans into your ear and whispers:

“Who allowed you to talk?”

It’s more of an order than a question and in excitement your thighs press together around his hand. Teasingly he slowly pushes a finger inside, before a sound can escape you his grip around your throat increases. You tighten around him which earns you a quiet:

“Slut..”

From the older man. He sits down on the divan and pulls you with him. As you sit on his lap you feel his still clothed length against you. Teasingly you rub against it, feeling his excitement. To punish your misbehaviour he removes both his hands, making you whimper in disappointment. Your now closed eyes are swiftly covered by more silken fabric, you feel his strong arms envelope you and you’re lifted up with ease. Your face pressed to his chest you can’t help but breathe in his musky smell. As if intoxicated by it your breathing gets more uneven. Feeling his strong muscles move makes you seek his touch even more.  
You’re abruptly ripped out of your trance as you’re thrown onto soft bedding. Embarrassed you tightly press your legs together, hiding what you can. With your sight taken your sensitive hearing picks up the sound of shifting fabric. The thought of seeing your master without his signature garments excites you more than you’d like to admit.

“Open.”

His voice sounds different, he took off his mask. Your desire overpowers you but your shame won’t let you spread your legs, knowing he’d see everything. His strong hand caress your hip and behind, squeezing it tightly.

“Obey.”

It sends a shiver down your spine. You fear you’re dripping onto the bed. When you still refuse he raises his hand he roughly smacks your behind. You moan loudly, feeling your skin sting even long after he removes his hand. With shivering legs you spread your thighs. You’re filled with shame, knowing he can see the mess he made of you. You hear him chuckle and the bedding shifts underneath his weight. He positions his knees under your thighs further pushing them apart. The fabric shifts besides your face as he places his hands beside it. You feel his soft breathing and subconsciously move towards the origin. You want the blindfold off, now, but you keep your mouth closed, afraid you’ll get punished for your disobedience again. He slowly closes the distance between your lips. His lips are softer than you expected and without any resistance from your part, his tongue slips inside. He embraces you into a passionate kiss, delirious from the incense and lust you hungrily kiss back. He parts your lips again, you feel his hot breath against your face, he moves down, gently kissing your neck until sharp teeth accommodate the pleasure. You moan at the pain, arching your back slightly, trying to maximise the bodily contact. You squirm as his hands further explore your body, biting your lip and trying not to beg for your Master. You tilt your head back and you hear Zed hum softly.

„What is it, Y/N?“

There’s a sadistic tone in his voice, you feel his grip around your waist tighten. You squirm a bit and try to hold back. His hands caress your breasts, move over your nipples and softly squeezes them. When you only squirm and moan his grip gets tighter, he pinches your nipples and you suck in a deep breath.

„Master- please!“

Your back arches again, moving unwillingly into his touches, dizzy from both the pleasure and the exotic incense your mouth moves on its own.

„Master, please! Master- I want you!“

You almost scream, craving release. You feel a warm sensation near your entrance, you rub longingly against his length, he grabs and squeezes your thighs.

„What do you want?“

You hump his length to the best of your abilities, sometimes he pulls away leaving you restless. The next time he pulls away from you you can’t help yourself anymore, desire and confusion overcome you.

„Please Master Zed! Please, I need you inside me!“

You hear him chuckle, his deep voice makes you shiver. You feel him, excruciatingly slowly rubbing his tip against your entrance, putting in the tip for just second before pulling out again. Your bound hands tightly grip the fabric beneath you, frustration rising.

„Zed please just-„

You’re interrupted by him slapping you across the face. Your cheek stinging you whisper swift apologies. You hear him scoff.

„Know your Place you fucking mutt.“

Shivering in fear and arousal you keep your mouth shut. You dare not even move, awaiting any further orders.

„it’s Master.“

Suddenly he shoves entire length in at once. Nothing but a whimper escapes you, his sheer size seems to rip you apart. The unexpected fullness leaves you breathless, pleasure and pain simultaneously washing over you.

„One shouldn’t reward a disobedient bitch but maybe this’ll shut you up.“

You unwillingly flinch as you tighten around his length. Still unable to accommodate his manhood.

„Ah...I apologise master...“

You hear him hum in a satisfied tone and he slowly starts to move. You flinch, pained by his sudden intrusion, you were still a virgin, until just now.

„You’re kidding..you were..“

that hint of surprise and arousal in his voice makes you grip the sheets underneath you even tighter. You nod softly. As if motivated this his movements get faster, rougher. Your pained moans get louder and you squirm beneath the older man. Your sweet sounds are silenced by his lips, his touch, tongue seem to intoxicate you, numbing the pain and intensifying the pleasure. His hands caress your thighs and chest and you lean into his touch. He breaks the kiss and you can hear his laboured breathing above you. His hand cups your cheek, you lean into it.

„Don’t you want to see the man who deflowered you?“

A crimson red flushes your cheeks. His thrusts became slower, agonisingly so. You nod, desperately, the thought of being one of few to see Master zeds face arouses you more than it intrigues or scares you. You feel his hands wrap around the back of your head, untying the silken ribbon covering you vision. As you feel the fabric lifted from your face you close your eyes, almost scared.

„Open..“

Your eyes flutter open, they take a while to adjust to the soft candlelight after being covered for so long. Looking down at you is none other than Master Zed. Crimson eyes, glowing in the dark stare back at you, Snow White hair frames his face. A scar, starting above his eye, moving down until it parts his lips is the only thing one could call an imperfection. Yes he is of age yet the hands of time have done nothing bu t good to his beautifully aged face, along with sweet pleasure contorting his features.

You catch yourself staring and mutter quiet apologies. You look away, eyes nervously scanning the rooms interior. His strong hand grabs you by the jaw, tilting your face to look at him. He steals a quick kiss and starts moving again. The two of you lock eyes, you feel his eyes look right through you, you feel exposed. He notices your embarrassment and smirks.

„How is it that a virgin was so desperate for your masters touch? Fucking slut.“

His pounding gets rougher and his strong hands grip your thighs. You feel him reach your deepest parts and can’t help the tears forming at the sides of your eyes. Through your blurry vision you meet his cold, sadistic gaze. Your pathetic whimpers make him pick up the pace, tears running down your crimson cheeks. His laboured breathing gets more sporadic, your moans and shivers more intense. Suddenly pleasure overwhelms you, your eyes roll back, your legs shiver and sweet moans announce your release. A moment later you hear the older man grunt, his length twitches inside you and you feel his seed spilling from your entrance. He pulls out, the sound makes you squint your eyes shut, embarrassment colouring your skin red.

His rough hand moves from your chest, to your neck, until in Cups your cheek. He kisses your cheek.

„I own you.“


End file.
